


Ace on Deck

by impish_nature



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Asexuality, Gen, Post-Weirdmaggedon, Sea Grunks, ace stan, adventures on the Stan'O'War II, long conversations and finally getting to know one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impish_nature/pseuds/impish_nature
Summary: Ford makes an assumption about his brother based on the way he acts around people, and realises belatedly that perhaps they really do still need to communicate more.





	Ace on Deck

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Part one in a possible series of Ace headcanons. (and Aro? I’ll let you decide that for yourselves, Ace Ford too to me, in this one but focuses on Stan). If I do make it a series ‘Ace on Deck’ will be the series name. But I didn’t want to not use it if I didn’t write more. ^^

Ford couldn’t help the smile winging across his face as he glanced up from his book at the bar, a boisterous laugh capturing his attention and drawing him away from his studies.

It was their first night at the new port and whilst he felt they had only been at that particular pub for a short amount of time, having spent most of it writing out the journal entry from the day before and nursing a drink, his brother had already found someone new to talk to.

It was almost fascinating watching his brother in these instances. He seemed able to sit beside someone at the bar, strike up some small semblance of banter and hold a conversation with a complete stranger without any trouble. Ford was always shocked by just how easy he made it look, how much fun he could have by chatting to people he’d most likely never meet again and get information out of them Ford couldn’t fathom them telling a complete stranger.

For instance, this particular technique had given them more than one lead to potential cryptid sightings. Who on earth told a complete stranger a heartfelt story that no one who wasn’t in their line of ‘work’ would ever believe?

Though Ford surmised, perhaps that was the point.

No one else believed them, perhaps a stranger might at least pretend to be sympathetic.

But it wasn’t just that. Stan came away with names, jokes, stories- things that Ford wouldn’t dream of telling people he hadn’t grown to trust. Even now there was a lot unsaid about his time in the portal and the 10 years between Stan being kicked out of the house and them meeting again.

But then again, from what he could tell, Stan didn’t exactly give much information back to these people about himself, always skimming questions he didn’t want to answer. Ready to deflect with a word and a smile. And Ford knew just as easily as Stan’s charm could gain him friends, such as now, it had also got them into more trouble than it was worth sometimes.

He’d always tease Stan for the particular incident that had for once seen them running from port from humans rather than being chased by a cryptid that Ford had accidentally aggravated.

He just didn’t know when to throw in the towel when it came to a fight and his mouth continued to run away with him if Ford didn’t keep an eye and pull him back from the brink.

It probably didn’t help at all that Stan was always up for a fight if one occurred. He wouldn’t necessarily go looking for one but if someone challenged him, he wasn’t about to shy away or back down.

Though there was no need for concern this time. Ford shook his head as another belt of laughter floated towards him, a higher pitch chuckle intertwined as Stan leant against the bar not far from him and flirted with a lady sat alone at the bar, who seemed quite happy with the interaction.

He rolled his eyes, back to his journal without another thought. No matter where they landed, Stan always had to try a pick up line on somebody, a cheeky grin on his face as if he hadn’t used that same pick up line three ports away. Ford was almost close to keeping a tally of how many times he’d heard certain ones. Most times he was met with laughter for his efforts, giving a cheeky wink as he left the person to it, but he always seemed cheerful about the interactions as he came to sit back down next to Ford regardless of his success at striking up a conversation.

Other nights like this, Ford might wonder where Stan was, for all of two seconds that is, before he heard some cheesy remark that made him groan or heard that laughter that had him shaking his head endearingly.

It was all just so _Stan_. On solid ground for all of a few hours, with a boat that may or may not need a few repairs before they set sail again from the rather eventful cryptid encounter the day before and Stan’s first port of call was to find someone to _flirt_ with at the bar.

Ford, couldn’t see how that was relaxing. He’d much rather sit with his books and a drink, maybe take a walk around and explore the area quietly at some point, and be grateful they’d managed to get to port without making too many emergency repairs.

He blinked, realising he hadn’t made any headway in his journal entry as he mulled over their differences. He flicked a few pages of the other book beside him, trying to find any reference similar to the large aquatic beast that had attacked their ship seemingly unprovoked as he tutted to himself and got absorbed back into the moment.

“Found out what hit us yesterday, Sixer?”

Ford blinked, glancing up from his book as Stan looked over at him, smiling brightly. It felt like it had been seconds since he’d looked back down at his book but then again, he really couldn’t be sure with how quickly time passed while he was reading. They weren’t too far apart that Stan had to raise his voice and the wave from his twin’s newfound friend, the only other occupant in the vicinity, had him smiling awkwardly. “Not yet, but I’m sure I’ll find something before the end of the night.”

“Well, you better. I don’t want you dragging me back out towards it under the guise of researching a previously unknown species like the last time.”

Ford let himself smirk, playful mischief taking over as he saw Stan’s teasing expression, glad that they could banter like this again after all those years apart. “Oh, I’ll be dragging you back out there either way. You never know what new data we might be able to gather. That and I never did get a photo.”

Stan rolled his eyes, knowing the answer already but still up for the challenge. “You didn’t get any photos cause we were a little bit busy if I’m remembering right.”

Ford’s smirk grew wider, knowing when he’d won an argument before the response had even left his lips. “Dipper would be disappointed if I didn’t have a photo for him when we next have our video call.” He knew deep down that a sketch would be sufficient and that Dipper would rather they didn’t get hurt, but that was the fun of the teasing. Stan didn’t really mind a bit of recklessness in their adventure and both were always up for a challenge. As long as neither of them got too badly hurt they were always up for pushing the limits.

If the kids knew that, however, they’d probably be in for more than a little scolding.

Stan huffed, mouth opening and closing as he tried to come up with a witty remark before shrugging in defeat. “Well, you got me there. Guess we can’t disappoint the little nerd.” And before Ford could make a response, Stan had waved and turned back to his friend, coy smile back on his lips as Ford wondered what exactly they were talking about.

He shook his head, watching as Stan’s absorbed audience raised an eyebrow at his story, a small disbelieving smile on her face as Ford only assumed he regaled her with what must sound like a rather tall tale about their exploits the day before. Not that Stan seemed to mind that she didn’t believe a word of it and, if other instances were to be believed, later on he’d chuckle to his brother about whatever remark she made in regards to his story, considering at that very moment it was making him give that bark of genuine glee again.

He went back to his research, relaxing in his own way as he heard small snippets of the conversations around him. The warm atmosphere surrounding him kept him invigorated. It didn’t matter if he couldn’t find the exact creature in the number of books he had on hand, if anything it left him more intrigued, taking down note after note of everything he recalled about the creature just in case it hadn’t been seen before.

He tapped at his page, eyebrows furrowing as he opened his mouth to ask Stan a question and remembered late that he wasn’t sat next to him. He looked up again, seeing the conversation still in full swing and frowned almost exasperated, wondering what they could even still be discussing. He tapped his page again with his pen, curiosity piqued as to whether Stan had seen just how the creature had left a particularly odd scorch mark on the side of the boat, but also hesitant to ask him when he looked so content where he was.

He sighed, deciding against disturbing him and pushed the curiosity down. He made a note in his journal to ask Stan the next day, along with a few other questions that were now bubbling up to the forefront as he went to sip his drink. His frown deepened, a small noise of annoyance taking over as he realised belatedly that he’d already finished it at some point, his mind thoroughly distracted as he debated another drink or leaving entirely. He glanced again to his brother, mouth twisting thoughtfully as he took in how obviously he wouldn’t be missed if he went and spent the rest of the evening with his research back on the boat and saw no point in staying for another round when it’d be just as comfortable there.

With that decided, he stood up, starting to bundle the books back into his bag without another thought.

“Ready to go, Sixer? You could have given me some warning.”

Ford grinned back up as Stan walked closer to him, slightly sheepishly. “I thought I’d leave you two to it.” His smile turned playful again, his own turn to tease forming as he saw Stan’s face falter. “Don’t worry, I won’t wait up.”

“Nah, that’s alright. We were just having a conversation.” Stan coughed, turning back to his friend with a wink and a wave. “I’ve already said goodbye.”

“You don’t need to, Stan. Honestly.” Ford frowned as something dawned on him, eyes going between the two of them before lowering his voice. “Oh- I mean- unless you’d… I can get out of your hair for a bit in any case.”

“No, that’s not- Jesus, Sixer.” Stan gave him a slight shove, nudging him towards the door. “Let’s just go before you embarrass us both.”

“I’m just saying-” Ford chuckled, amused that he’d flustered his brother quite so much with such an innocuous comment. He hadn’t expected him to get that embarrassed. “I can give you two some privacy, that’s all.”

“Stanford, please stop talking.”

Ford’s mouth shut with an audible snap at Stan’s almost anxious response through gritted teeth. It was the use of his full name that really struck a nerve.

Something about the exchange had gone from playful sibling teasing to a territory Stan was not OK with and Ford was lost in the stream, not entirely sure where or when it had happened.

He looked over curiously as Stan continued to nudge them to the door, gathering what vital clues he could. He was far more sober than he usually was when they left, no wobble to his gait and eyes clear and slightly sharp, alert. The twist of his mouth was also a little less genuine and a little more forced as he nodded and smiled at the now slightly concerned friend he was leaving behind at the bar.

Ford watched out of his peripheral as they walked down the cold street, Stan’s posture uncertain and tense, his steps quick, until they were a ways away and he took a deep breath, slowing down marginally.

Even with the observations, Ford was still clueless as to what exactly had happened.

“Did I… do something wrong?”

Stan snorted, shaking his head. “Nah, not really.”

“Did I- was I too loud? Was that it? I didn’t mean to ruin your chances with her if you liked her. She seemed nice. I just thought I’d leave you two to it.”

“Ruin my- that’s the point, Sixer. I didn’t have a chance.”

Ford frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. “Nonsense, you both seemed to like one another. Why would you think-?”

“Alright, let me rephrase that. I didn’t _want_ a chance, Sixer.”

Ford balked, stopping in his tracks as he paled. “Oh- I didn’t mean _chance_ like- just if you do find someone, we could always stay a bit longer in town for once. You could- oh, I don’t know…” He frowned, his words tying themselves up in knots as Stan paused ahead of him, his face warring with itself. “I’m digging a hole, aren’t I?”

“Wow, self-aware today, that’s new.”

Ford rolled his eyes, huffing in irritation but at least glad his brother was making snide comments back at him now. “Are you sure you don’t want to go back and carry on talking to her?”

“Oh, for the love of- yes, Sixer. I am sure. Can we get back to the boat now?”

Before Ford could reply, Stan was already walking away without him, hands deep in his pockets and head down, leaving him to jog to catch up again and still out of the loop as to what was going on. He opened his mouth, ready to ask more but before he could say a word, Stan beat him to it.

“Will you drop it?”

Ford frowned, not liking the worried hesitant tone in Stan’s voice. “OK.”

Stan gave a heavy relieved sigh. “ _Thank_ you.”

The walk back to the boat went in relative silence after that, until they had left the inner part of the town far behind. The peaceful serene docks, the sails ringing in the slight breeze and the soft ebb and flow of water, did wonders it seemed for Stan’s still rigid posture as his shoulders finally slumped back from their defensive positive near his ears. Ford didn’t know what had caused the reaction though, nor why his brother seemed so affronted by it all, and as much as he had agreed to drop it, the words fizzled out before he could stop them. “Did you not like her?”

Stan froze for a second, his eyes darting away from Ford’s searching ones. “Not like that. She was nice though, had a good sense of humour.” His frown fell away, replaced by a small smile as he went to do what he would usually at this point and tell Ford about the silly jovial conversation and what he’d learnt about the area they’d found themselves in.

Ford beat him to it however, frowning deeply, not understanding his trail of logic at all. “But you were flirting with her. Surely-”

“For the love of- that’s all it was, Sixer, some flirting!” Stan bit out, stomping on to the boat with little else to say and leaving Ford scrambling to follow.

“I- I’m not trying to start a fight, Stan, why are you getting so defensive?” Ford raised his hands placatingly, hoping he didn’t seem argumentative. He just wanted to understand.

“Cause its- I dunno.” Stan scrubbed at the back of his neck, not looking at Ford. “Just that it doesn’t make sense to me so how would it make sense to anyone else?”

“Try me.”

Stan snorted dejectedly, obviously accepting that he couldn’t get out of this conversation easily, and Ford felt his heart pang at the noise. He really hadn’t meant to start a fight or make Stan that uncomfortable, it was just meant to be one of their usual back and forths. “Don’t… don’t worry. Forget it, I was only trying to tease you at the bar. It was none of my business, sorry.”

“No, you don’t have to- I’m just struggling to word it. And we did say we’d communicate more. Just worried that…”

Stan looked up at Ford, his eyes filled with an emotion that made something curdle deep in Ford’s stomach. “Stan, whatever it is, I’m not going to judge you if that’s what it is. You know that, don’t you?”

Stan wavered for a second, his hesitance showing the truth before he straightened up with a nod. “Yeah, yeah, of course. Just always been worried if I tried to explain it to _anyone_ it would sound weird so I’ve just- never done it before?”

“OK.” Ford nodded towards the cabin, letting Stan sit down and gather his thoughts as he poured them another drink, hoping to give him some time to figure it out or put a stop to the conversation. Whatever he chose Ford would be OK with it, not really knowing where this was leading.

He sat down opposite him when he was done, staying quiet so as not to press him but he hoped at the same time still showing that he was ready to listen whenever Stan was ready to talk.

Stan looked over at him with a small chuckle, sliding into a more comfortable position as he took a sip of his drink. “What can I say? I like to flirt.”

Ford snorted, glad that his laughter seemed to relax Stan further. “I’ve noticed.”

Stan grinned with him before looking down, eyebrows furrowing slightly in concentration as his smile slipped. “But that’s all it is. Some harmless flirting? Does that make sense?” He shook his head before Ford could answer, his expression twisting thoughtfully. “Well, I guess that’s not quite right either. It’s just fun? Maybe? We make port, we explore a bit, and we leave again. What’s the harm in some small flirting while we’re here, you know?”

“I… guess that makes sense. I guess I just don’t see the point?”

Stan laughed, shaking his head in amusement. “Ford, you don’t see the point in chatting to new people when we land somewhere new let alone flirting, so that really doesn’t surprise me.”

Ford huffed out a small laugh. “I guess that’s fair.” It all made sense, when put down logically. What still didn’t, however, was Stan’s reaction to his questions. He mused quietly to himself, staring over at Stan. Something they hadn’t spoken about was relationships since he’d returned. He hadn’t thought about Stan’s lack of a partner, only that he had been busy on the portal and therefore just hadn’t had time. It was usually how he thought about himself. There was always something else far more important to think about than a relationship- research, his studies, plus he’d just never met someone who had made him think otherwise.

Stan on the other hand always seemed able to find someone to at the very least flirt with, someone who reciprocated his advances. And now a small swell of guilt bubbled up in his chest as he wondered whether the portal and his disappearance had seemed too big a secret to let someone in on or keep from someone that would be so important. “Have you never thought about it though?”

“Hmm?”

“A relationship? Because I meant it, Stan, don’t ever think that any of this should hold any bearing on stopping you-”

Stan groaned, running a hand down his face. Once his eyes were covered, his voice came out annoyed, as if disappointed that Ford didn’t get it without him saying anything. “No. No, I haven’t thought about it.”

“Never?”

“Neve-” Stan sighed, finally dropping his hand as he cut himself off. “Alright. Yeah, I have. Of course I’ve wondered about it but, it never… it’s not what I want. Have ever wanted if I’m honest.” He scrunched up his face, his eyes doubtful. “I’m not sure I’ve ever really understood the appeal.”

Ford’s brain floundered, images of their younger years bouncing behind his eyelids. “But you- when we were teenagers-”

“I pretended.” Stan’s gaze turned doleful, his fingers fidgeting together. “Everyone always asking if you liked someone- or more ‘who’ you liked cause you had to like someone otherwise you were lying.” He scratched at his face, sheepish. “Thing was, I never did actually like anyone, not like that anyway.”

“Oh.” Ford blinked and suddenly a new trail of thought unlocked that he’d never before considered. He remembered those moments, when their Ma had twittered away about if there were any girls they liked and to bring them around. When there would be jokes about his head being too far in any books to notice and the questions fell to Stan instead.

He’d never thought that Stan had been lying back then when he took his place in the limelight and played coy, or laughed the questions off.

“Why didn’t you just say no?”

“I- teenage boys are meant to think about girls, amirite?” Stan coughed, squirming in his seat, refusing to look over at Ford, gaze flicking out the window, over the water, instead. “Everyone else in the class, it felt like most of the time that’s all they ever wanted to talk about… I thought something was wrong with me.”

“There was- _is_ nothing wrong with you, Stan.”

Stan gave another small laugh, eyebrow raised as he looked at Ford. “There’s a lot of things wrong with me.”

Ford gave a wry smile. “Ehh, nobody’s perfect. But in this instance, nothing is wrong with you.”

Stan gave him a grateful smile, sitting back more relaxed, as if there was a weight lifted that Ford had never expected him to feel in the first place. “It felt like there was though. All these messages on how we were meant to be and how we were meant to feel. What’s the saying? ‘One track minds’ and ‘only one thing teenage boys think about’ and I- just didn’t feel it. So, I pretended.” His voice went quieter, a small slip that Ford wasn’t sure he was meant to hear. “Didn’t want to add another reason for Pa to be disappointed with me.”

“Stan-”

“Hah, look at me. Made a big deal out of nothing, didn’t I? Sorry for getting short with you, Sixer.”

Ford sighed, resting his elbows on the table as he gave Stan a sharp look. “It meant a lot to you so I’m sorry for not realising, or asking first.”

Stan shrugged, running a hand through his hair awkwardly. “I mean, it’s not like you’d- I’m not exactly shying away from the attention, am I? But it’s just- _fun_ , that’s all. There’s nothing to it and it’s nice.” He smiled brightly. “That lovely lady back there? She’d been stood up, I was just making sure she knew it was on him not her. And even if my pick-up lines are dumb and she’d never have fallen for them if I was serious, I hope I at least gave her a laugh on what could have been a rough night out otherwise.”

Ford smiled softly. “I’m sure you did.”

“It’s been useful through the years too.” Stan gave a playful wink. “People are always more likely to buy things at the Shack if you flatter them a bit first.”

Ford choked on his drink, coughing as he laughed. “Trust you to use flirting to make money.”

“Flattery will get you a lot of places in life.”

“I’ve heard- I think the last place it got you was in a spider’s web, wasn’t it?”

Stan jokingly winced as Ford chuckled to himself. “Yup, it’s got me into trouble just as many times.” He hummed thoughtfully. “Actually, no, more when I didn’t realise I was flirting.”

“Ahh.”

Stan looked up as Ford nodded along, unable to resist the disbelieving lilt to his voice. “You know that one, huh?”

Ford seemed to flush slightly at the thought. “Quite- On my travels the other side of the portal, that is. I didn’t realise interest in scientific conversations could be seen as… flirtatious.”

There was silence for a few moments as Stan stared at him, Ford’s flush growing darker by the second before a roar of laughter escaped him. “Oh jeez- trust, trust you to find aliens that flirted using nerd talk!”

“I didn’t-” Ford spluttered, eyes darting to side as he pouted, voice offended. “To tell you the truth it was quite… disheartening. I didn’t realise they thought I wasn’t actually interested in their scientific pursuits.” His screwed up his face distastefully. “Nor were they impressed by my response to their advances.”

Stan sobered up quickly, his laughter quietening instantly at Ford’s obvious discomfort. “What dimension was this in?”

Ford shrugged, frowning. “I don’t know, I left kind of quickly after that. Why does that matter?”

Stan hummed. “Shame. Can’t go punch them for making my bro uncomfortable if I don’t know where they are.”

Ford spluttered again, thrown for a loop once again. “Yes, or the fact that the portal was dismantled for obvious reasons.”

Stan shrugged, his face still serious. “That too, but I’m sure there are means and ways, Sixer. Besides, we don’t have Bill to worry about anymore, do we?” He tapped at his head, grin widening at the kick to his shin. “What? Too soon?”

“You know it.” Ford took a sip, derailing whatever Stan was about to say next. “So, what about you? My ‘nerd’ talk got me into trouble, what about you?”

Stan’s actions were suddenly nonchalant, though his eyes held a different story. “I guess it was more not realising people were flirting with me. Just thought people were being nice. Bit naïve really and didn’t realise it seemed like I was flirting back. You kind of accept any kindness on offer when you’re living out of your car.” He twirled the glass in his hands a few times, watching the liquid swirl, his face sombre for a split second. “…Learnt quickly though.” His gaze lifted, a sparkle to his eyes as he grinned mischievously, though Ford could see it wasn’t completely genuine. “Like I said you can get far with flirting, once you know how to do it. Lay on the charm and hope no one takes you too seriously.”

Ford tried not to let it show how much Stan’s dismissal and brush off of that time had an effect on him. It left a sour taste in his mouth even as he tried to innocently smile along with his brother. “Any names?”

“Hmm? Names?”

“Of people I can go punch.” Ford’s grin turned vicious. “It’s a lot easier for me to do that, unlike you… if you’ve got names, that is.”

Stan choked of a laugh. “No. No, I don’t.”

“…Pity.”

For the first time all night Ford saw a genuine relieved smile on Stan’s face at his honest disappointment.

The protective streak went both ways and now knowing what he did, he might be a little sharper eyed when it came to Stan making friends, just in case.

And he was glad that Stan seemed to warm to that knowledge as well.

“And for the record you didn’t do anything wrong tonight.” Stan held up a hand to Ford, stopping whatever rebuttal he had. “You don’t have to- this is just me being honest and I don’t really want to explain but- it just made me nervous. Flirting is fun, but that’s all there is to it. I just, you made me worry that maybe _she_ thought there was more to it than that and what if she heard you and did want something more or-” His words stuttered to a halt as he shook his head, a flicker of doubt and nerves on his face. “I dunno, there was nothing to it and nothing was meant to come of it-”

“You just like making friends.”

“Yes!” Stan paused, before his face split into a wide smile. “Yeah, it’s just sometimes people are more friendly when you compliment them. And it’s nice to make people feel good about themselves. Plus it’s always nice to get some attention back too, even if you don’t want anything more from it.”

“You _are_ a showman, I guess. Must be odd not to have eyes on you.”

Stan bit his lip at that comment, a small nod of agreement. “I can’t disagree with that.”

His eyes sparkled mischievously as Ford seemed to settle, done with his questions now that his curiosity was sated and everything made sense again.

“Plus, laying on the charm really made picking pockets easier back in the day.”

“ _Stan_.”

Any aghast rebuttal he had, or questions seemed to get absorbed into Stan’s loud peals of laughter at his balking.

Though really, he didn’t know why he was so shocked for a split second and instead gave an endearing exasperated shake of his head as Stan continued to chuckle away to himself.

Plus, he had to admit, as much as he was filled with questions about the ten years Stan lived in his car, he was much happier to leave the conversation there, with his brother finally happy again and the tension completely absent from his shoulders.

The room fell into a companionable silence, broken only by Stan’s stilted giggles every so often that he couldn’t seem to hold in. Ford wondered whether it was partly in relief at how the conversation had gone, wondered how many alternatives Stan had gone through in his head, especially when they were kids if his words about their father were anything to go by.

He tried not to dwell on it, glad that the tension had leeched from the room and his brother seemed to be back in as high a spirits as he had been before Ford had opened his mouth and changed everything.

But at least he had learnt something new about his brother in the long run, and maybe one conversation of opening up would make it easier for both of them in the future.

He yawned, hand going for the nearest book without thinking as his mind started to go back to his earlier research. But just as he was about to give in to the call, another thought crossed his mind, his head tilting as a new worrying bout of realisation hit him.

“What about Carla?”

“Hmm?”

“Carla Mccorkle. What about her?”

“Carla? Oh, worried that was another lie?” Stan winced as Ford nodded, his own expression shameful. “That one’s on me. I thought- I don’t know, maybe? Maybe I liked her like I was meant to like her? She was fun, great to talk to, to listen to and she liked to dance…” His gaze grew wistful, a soft nostalgia permeating his smile as he leant his head on his hand. “She was just great, you know? And for a while I was hopeful that I finally got what everyone was talking about but…” The smile dropped back to guilty shame. “Once we started dating I didn’t get why things had to change at all? I dunno, she wanted more than I could give her and I couldn’t explain it and it all just went… wrong.” He scrunched up his nose distastefully. “And then after getting kicked out there was Jimmy Snakes, but that ended almost as quickly as it started- boy, was that a bad idea. I think that was when I really realised I wasn’t interested at all in anything other than flirting… though it took a while to get him to get the hint.”

“Oh, so you do have a name.”

Stan blinked, almost forgetting Ford was there. “Wha-?” The world seemed to snap back into place as he shook his head, a huff of amused air escaping him as he regarded Ford’s hawk like expression, his hand twitching as if itching to write the words down. “You are not going on a man hunt for Jimmy.”

“Well, hardly- I assume ‘Snakes’ is not his real name? But it’s a start… _Then_ I’ll go on a manhunt.” Ford gave a sickly sweet smile that had Stan shuddering with the darker intent behind it.

“No, and no. Besides, I’m sure it was my own fault, I probably led him on a bit without meaning to, didn’t make myself clear.” Stan’s voice turned guilty again, a tone of irritation at himself that Ford wouldn’t stand for.

“But you made it clear you weren’t interested at that point?”

Stan snorted. “I pushed him away in a bit of a blind panic if that’s what you mean. Tried to keep my distance after that.”

“And he still took a while to get the hint?”

“I guess? He came to the Shack once or twice to see if he could change my mind. Still don’t know how he knew I was there, guess there was a newspaper article or something that had my picture in.”

Ford’s face turned stony, his mouth a thin line. “I think you made yourself clear enough. Are you sure I can’t go hunt him down?”

“Yes, I am sure.”

Ford gave a long suffering sigh. “Well, if you change your mind…”

“It’d be a bit harder now but if he comes calling I’ll be sure to let you know.”

“Good, I’d like a word with him.” Ford held up a hand, as Stan stared him down, eyes gleaming. “Hey, you got to punch Bill, I think I get to punch someone from your past who messed with you.”

Stan stared at him again before another hysterical bout of giggles took over. “I think ‘dimensional demon’ tops ‘persistent suitor’ any day. It’s not that important, honest.”

“It is to me.”

Stan coughed, embarrassed but obviously happy at the sentiment. “How about instead, we just try to help each other out of uncomfortable situations? I think that’s better- who knows, one day my charm might get me in trouble again.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that. You did after all get us chased out of that one town…”

“Hey, that was not my fault!”

Ford smiled into his drink. “Of course not.”

“Anyway, I still want to hear more on these aliens.” Stan grinned as Ford choked on his drink. “You hardly ever talk about your travels on the other side of the portal.”

Ford shuffled awkwardly, feeling suddenly vulnerable in the spotlight. “Stan…”

“Doesn’t have to be that one, or a bad one. But hey, I’ve been honest tonight, it’s only fair you tell me something to make us even now.”

Ford rolled his eyes at the childish expression, knowing full well that Stan wouldn’t push if he refused. But there was a much larger part that did feel like he owed Stan something after the evening’s events.

Besides, maybe he could get this to work in his favour as well.

“Alright. I guess that’s fair. But how about I get us another drink and we both share a few stories instead of just the one?” Ford raised his glass as he spoke, a cheeky smile on his face. “I’ll be next as you’ve already started tonight off.”

Stan chinked their glasses together after a small thoughtful moment with a nod, smile coiling on his face as he relaxed into the seat cushions.

“I think that sounds like the best idea you’ve had all night, Sixer.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Affectionate ace headcanon ♥! I hope you liked it ♥  
> I’m debating a headcanon focusing on Ace Ford, maybe another… who knows~ We’ll see I guess c:


End file.
